Deny
by Kyon-Kyon Kitchi
Summary: Another Song Fiction. Enjoy! R&R pweeaassee!


Deny

/Yet another Song Fiction! Eh, kinda the same idea as "By Your Side", what with Kikyou and everything, but I figured this song fit the situation better. Don't you think so? Well, R&R! Ja/

Kagome cried for what felt like the fifteen hundreth time. What she had seen and heard had been none of her buisness and yet it felt more like her buisness than ever. Kikyou and Inuyasha...underneath the stars...kissing...holding each other like there was no tomarrow. She hadn't meant to stumble upon it but how could she not have? She had thought the aura was another demon with jewel shards, little did she know it was Kikyou!

Hugging herself as she collapsed to her knees near the Bone Eater's Well, she closed her eyes and willed the tears away. This wasn't the time to cry. She had to go home before the others knew she was gone. She just couldn't take looking at Inuyasha and seeing...seeing what she saw. It broke her heart each time.

Without a second thought, and with a heavy heart, she threw herself over the side of the well and dissappeared into her own time, within her mini-shrine.

Inuyasha woke with a start, once the first rays of the welcoming sun hit him full in the face. The first thing he did was growl and open one eye, squint, then open the other fully. The inside of Kaede's hut was the first thing that greeted him. He growled again and looked around, sitting up in his normal dimeter. Last night's events slowly crept into his head when he saw that Kagome was not around.

"Kagome?" He half growled, a little concern fluttering his heart.

_Today I woke up and you were gone the whole day wondering what I did wrong,_

He groaned and stood up. The others were still asleep, Sango just sturring as the sun's warmth roused her gently. He made his way outside, worries flying through his head. She wasn't acting right that entire night. She couldn't possibly have seen them, could she have? He muttered a few hundred curses under his breath when he finally caught her scent. It was a few hours old, but it was better than nothing.

"Kagome!" He cried out as he started to bound, curses forgotten.

_it's like I'm falling from a mountaintop my heart keeps pounding and it won't stop,_

When he neared the Bone Eater's Well, he figured she had gone home. The grief in her scent was enough to tell him that she had seen everything and his heart twisted in sorrow. Why did she have to see that? I'm so stupid! He mentally berated himself as he threw a leg over the well's wall. He had to go to her and tell her what happened, explain the situation. Maybe even apologize for her having seen it. Though he did wonder why she was out there in the first place...

_can you see this hell I'm living I'm not giving up,_

Kagome slowly woke up when she felt a tingly aura from outside her house. The aura made her shutter, her heart pound, and all the blood rush to her face all at the same time. She knew who it was and she instantly regretted telling her mother she wasn't feeling well to get out of a day at school. Seeing his face would only bring more pain and that's the last thing she needed...she didn't want to see him right now.

_will you crawl to me will you fall with me I'll never crawl to you I've done it all for you...well don't deny the hand that feeds you needs you oh god I'd die to try to finally please you,_

Please Kagome! Only be here for a test...don't be here because of what you saw...please Kagome... He worked his way to the house and towards the tree near enough to Kagome's bedroom window. He growled when he misplaced his first step on the first branch and fell a few feet. He had to stop being so careless! That's what got him in this prediciment in the first place! If only he had sensed that Kagome was there...he would have been able to stop... He pushed the thoughts aside as he continued to climb the tree.

The scene that met him through the window made his heart wrench.

_there goes a piece of me will I cease to be I've never lied to you fought bled and died for you...well don't deny the hand that takes you breaks you oh God I'd die to try to finally please you,_

"Kagome!" He whispered to himself as he gazed at her tear stained, red face.

Kagome was staring back at him, a look of sorrow and despair in her eyes. She didn't want to see him, why couldn't she tell him that! Why couldn't she stop her feet from moving her towards the window, her hands from opening it, and her mouth from inviting Inuyasha in! It was as if she wasn't trully there, like some doll was taking over. She couldn't feel anything except numb.

"Kagome...are you...are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." Her bleak reply made his heart twitch again.

Words suddenly spilled from his mouth. "Kagome, I'm sorry that you had to see that, me and Kikyou. It was just..I just had...I'm sorry." He couldn't say anything else. He had a whole speech lined up and that's all that came out.

She trembled slightly and he didn't know weither to put his arm around her or run from the osuwari he was sure to get. In a way, he felt as if he deserved being "sitted" but he told himself that there was no reason for him to feel that way. It wasn't his fault she was watching.

But it was his fault that he went with her in the first place and he knew that.

The osuwari that came and forced him into the floor was the best thing he ever felt. He knew he deserved it this time and probably would again, if he couldn't stop himself. He actually lay there without trying to get up, watching as the tears fell from her eyes.

"I suggest you go home when you can get up Inuyasha. I...I have a test." She whispered before running from the room.

_there she goes and I'm on the ground, I'm on the ground, I'm on the...there she goes and I'm on the ground, I'm on the ground, I'm on the...there she goes and I'm on the ground, I'm on the ground, I'm on the...there she goes and I'm on the ground, I'm on the ground, I'm on the..._

He didn't know what to do. Should he go or stay? Well, at the moment he had no choice. His face almost broke the floor from the weight of the sit she placed on him and he momentarily cursed the power she held over him. Scrambling to get up before she came back, he gouged the floor with his razor claws before the spell let him go.

Without waiting, he jumped out of her window and landed on the ground. She didn't want to see him and he knew that and it broke his heart and it was all his fault and it was all his fault and it was all his fault...all his fault...all his fault.

His eyes flashing in rage at himself, he jumped into the well and reappeared in his time. When he leapt up from the well, he made his way to the first tree he saw and uprooted it in a clean sweeping move. He threw it as far as he could, not worrying about a direction. He ran to another one and uprooted it before he felt the hot anger die away, replaced with a numbness he was too used to feeling.

Why...why do I do this to myself? WHY!

_well don't deny the hand that feeds you needs you oh god I'd die to try to finally please you...will you crawl to me will you fall with me I've never crawled to you I've done it all for you._

A scent filled his nose, a scent of bones and earth mixed with souls trying to get free. He instantly knew who it was and stiffened. The hand that clenched his shoulder lightly gently slid down, until it touched his hand. From there, his eyes flashed angrily as he felt her clench his hand.

"Come Inuyasha. That woman doesn't want you as much as I do."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed again, but this time showing him the look on Kagome's face...so pained... "Your wrong."

"And I'm wrong how? She was the one that kicked you away from her, or did my eyes deseve me?"

Inuyasha tore his hand from hers, startling her. "Kikyou, go away. Your the reason why she...left."

"How am I? You enjoyed it also." She reached back to touch him again, but he quickly moved away.

"Kikyou, go! NOW!" He snarled, eyes flashing.

She nodded and slowly turned her back on him. She knew she couldn't get to him this way. She'd have to pick a different approach. As she walked, she spoke.

"You'll come crawling back to me, I know you will. Just like all the other times. And that woman-child of yours will watch with eyes wide and heart pouding. I could hear her better than you ever would." She heard a low snarl.

"I'll never crawl to you, I've done it all for you."

Kagome heard it all from where she was. Just her luck, she always seemed to walk in on them. But his words...her heart turned in sudden hope as Kikyou stomped away, clearly angry.

_**Sayonnara!**_


End file.
